heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.01.19 - Death of a SkinWalker
It was said that it was insane, a boondoggle, a financial black hole, and they would be right, but the former planetarium turned cafe with the life sized replica of Stone Henge DID make a cool backdrop for their final confrontation with the monster. Right outside of the front entrance, Lila stopped in dog form. She looked back at the siblings, and it was obvious that she didn't want to go farther in. Vikki was ready. Before even thinking of exiting the car, she got into the trunk and grabbed a silver knife and a clip full of silver rounds for her gun. "Where oh where is our bad little doggie." She comments as she walks past Lila. Closer to Stonehenge or at least the facsimile of it. "Here boy." She whistles a little. Someone is definitely a little cocky today. James Cunning looks around through the effervescent lighting and mist machines as they turn on, Spinal Tap music playing in the background while Lila runs for it. "I...gotta bad feeling about this Sis...like...more than the usual bad feeling kinda bad..." he locks and loads his shotgun full of silver shot. Vikki looks at James and smiles, "relax. Just another hunt. We got this right?" It would be about this time that she hears a growl. Whipping around she draws her pistol and bears down on what looks like a Saint Bernard. "Are you here to talk or are you just going to play Cujo?" She asks the monster. It wasn't the St. Bernard that worried him...it was the six pairs of eyes that glittered in the light behind them,"Ah shit!" He unleashed a load into the darkness as one of them yelped, while he dove behind a large stone... The St. Bernard growled showing an unnatural row of shark teeth, its eyes glowing as it leapt rather stupidly at her. If it was the leader this would be a short fight indeed. BANG BANG Double tap and the Saint Bernard goes down hard. Vikki looks at the others and begins shooting at them too. definitely a short fight unless these are just the pack. "This is too easy. If the leader was in there, they weren't exactly a very smart or strong one. Finally, even James laughed as he shot a third. "I know right? I was clearly too..." There was an ominous sounding *CLICK* as all the remaining dogs turned and ran through doggie doors. "Uh...Sis...." Victoria Cunning pulls out fresh clip and loads it. "Well. That answers that doesn't it!" She turns to look and see what is coming. "Well... Guessing you are a little pissed that we are killing your pack? Maybe you should stop attacking people!" There was a faint hissing sound coming from the top of the stones. "Gas...he's gassing the room sis"...he took his shotgun and shot at the door...it made a few holes but didn't open the lock. Vikki draws a bead on the lock and shoots it with her pistol hoping to take it out. It's reinforced. "Oh this is just great! Don't even have the humanity to fight fair!" He gets a bit from the air hole and then smells. Air wasn't the problem. He quickly began looking around. Wait. St. Bernard. That was it. He ran over to the doggie door...locked...but not reinforced. Who needed pride. He began kicking until the wood cracked. "Sis!" Vikki turns and looks. Quickly she comes running at the doggie door, drops to the ground and slides full force into it. "Lets get out of here before..." She starts coughing. It's some nasty stuff whatever they are pumping into the area. The shifters might have been surprised that Vikki slid through but that did not stop them from each taking a limb as they bit into her. Another man shifts in the shadows with a heavy weapon of some point. Bacon put his head through the door and then rapidly pulled it back from the heavy machine gun fire,"What the hell?!" Vikki starts fighting hard. But She is pretty much secured for the moment. Or at least that is the impression Vikki is giving. Then there is a freaking machine gun?! "Ah hell. Hate to do this doggies but." She starts struggling far more intensely. If she can get to her pistol she will be taking aim at heavy weapons guy. "So I says to myself, I says,'Bob...you might be invulnerable but hunters aren't...why would you waste time when you freakin know that they carry silver Bullets..." Bacon sticks his head through the door and there is another burst of machine gun fire as he lights a lighter and moves towards the wall. "Bullets work just fine on hunters though..." The shifter bite hurts but isn't drawing blood yet. In her struggles Vicki manages to grab a pistol. Vikki does her best to take aim and fires at the one that seems to be taking point. As soon as the first shot is off she takes a few pot shots at some of the shifters that have her pinned down. If she can get her knife out, That would be the better choice for dealing with these problems. The show surprises the hell out of Bob who backs the fuck up ASAP, and drops the lighter. But that shot misses. The second shot at Tethers the wonder poodle is much more accurate and splatters. The knife is quickly drawn. This time there is a gunshot THROUGH the doggy door and another of the shifters dies. Now with knife in hand, Vikki starts making an offensive. Another skinwalker is taken out while she can more accurately draw a bed on Bob over here. She pulls the trigger and another shot if fired. "Get your stinkin jaws off me ya damn dirty mutts!" The knife is quiet effective, and Jacob takes out the last of the pack as it goes for Vikki's throat while she takes the shot. There is a yelp as she takes another shot, but then a metallic snick and then something heavy landing right as Bacon sticks his head through the door to see a hand grenade. His eyes bulge. Vikki scrambles to her feet knowing full well what just hit the ground by sound alone. She gets the hell away and takes cover on the ground when the grenade does go off, shrapnel goes flying. "Shit!" She takes a few pieces into her side that was closest to the explosive. Thankfully though she was far enough away for it to not do too much. It does however fill the air with the fresh scent of blood. She gets to her feet and starts getting closer. "Big Tough guy chucking grenades. This ends!" She shoots a few times at the leader of the dead pack. The explosion is far worse inside the gas filled planetarium, and one of the stones lands on Bacon, pinning him down. Not good. Vikki gets a second hit on the walker, which runs out the back. Apparently, he believed Vikki but she can see a trail of blood behind him. James says,”"I'm fine! Just pinned! Go get him!" Victoria Cunning nods to James. Quickly she pulls out a phone, the voice on the other end speaks up, "911 Emergency..." "Yes there has been an explosion at the Planetarium." "I am sending someone right over. Who am I speaking to?" "Oh this is... click." She hangs up and takes off following the trail of the shifter. "We can do this all night. Come out. Lets have a little chat!" There is a burst of machine gun fire from behind a minivan, "You're HUNTERS! What kind of chat did you have in mind?" He fires another burst. Vikki quickly takes cover. "The kind where you tell me why you've been turning so many people. You're dropping an awful lot of bodies and I wanna know why." She doesn't return fire. Not yet anyway. Her attention is on the minivan the pack leader is hiding behind. Namely where the gas tank is. He says "Lunch! That's why. That and I thought I had the perfect setup to gack you hunters...well...reinforce the doggie doors next time...I can do that...need to remember..." She definitely can identify the gas tank on this model." Victoria Cunning draws a bead as soon as she can on the gas tank of the minivan. "Not going to happen as long as I'm alive." *BANG BANG BANG* Three shots go sailing into the minivan. If she had done things right, that should be enough to blow up the minivan. BOOM! And explody goes the van. The skinwalker gets some fuel on him and dances around on fire for a bit. Victoria Cunning takes off towards he now exploded van. She quickly gets in range for the skinwalker. With a stone cold gaze, she puts three silver rounds into him. On in his head, two in the chest. Bob shrieks in fear and rage as he shrivels up and dies, literally. Sirens can be heard in the background. Quickly, Vikki puts her gun away and makes a beeline towards the Planetarium. "James, are you alright?" She quickly moves toward the fallen rubble. James Cunning nods,"Yeah. I'm good." He grunts and tries to shove the plastic 'stone' pillar off of him. "Cracked ribs is all." Victoria Cunning quickly works to get the Pillar off of her brother. "We gotta move. Cops are on their way." She begins trying to drag him out. It takes some doing but eventually the pillar is removed. "Ow." Victoria Cunning gets her brother up. "Okay lets get to the car. We will catch up with Lila after we get you to the hospital." She leads him out to the car and gets into the drivers seat. "Did I mention, I dislike dogs... well those dogs anyway." Category:Log